Boys Behind Espada :The first day in Karakura
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: petualangan 4 orang Espada ganteng ke Karakura...
1. Chapter 1

Author: *minum the* Puahh..~ ini fanfic editan saya dari note fb saya….

Ishida : Kenapa baru edit? Kenapa gak bikin yang baru?

Author : *langsung fall in love ketika liat Ishida* hehehe.... gak punya ide alias buntu.

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by me

BBE ( Boys Behind Espada)

The first day in Karakura

Pairing : Grimmjow – Rukia

Seperti biasa 4 sekawan Espada yang biasa disebut E4 *baca I four* jalan- jalan di pinggir Hueco Mundo….Ssssstttt.. anggota E4 itu sapa aja c?  
- Grimmjow, pentolan E4 yang galak  
- Ulquiorra, yang kalem n misterius  
- Stark n Szayel, duo narsis nan playboy

" Arrgggghhhh… aku bosan di Hueco Mundo," teriak Grimmjow yang memekakkan telinga.  
" Kau memang gampang bosan! Padahal baru saja kau 2 bulan berlibur di Hutan Menos," kata cowok rambut gondrong coklat.  
" Berlibur apaan???" sambung Grimmjow sambil melototin Stark.  
"……………..," Ulquiorra tak berkomentar walaupun pertengkaran terjadi di hadapannya.  
" Aku ingin pergi," kata Grimmjow pelan.  
" Kemana?? " tanya Stark.  
" Keluar Hueco Mundo untuk beberapa lama," jawab Grimmjow tak sabar.  
" Kami ikut…. Hey Ulqui, apa kau mau ikut? " Szayel mengikuti Grimmjow dan menoleh pada Ulquiorra.  
"hmm…" gumam Ulquiorra setuju.

Akhirnya E4 pergi ke Karakura Town…

Karakura High School….  
" Hoi, Rukia ngapain kau belajar jahit baju sama Ishida? Kau tak pantas jadi cewek… hahaha, " ejek cowok berambut orange dan bernama Strawberry. Oops salah, Ichigo.  
" Diam kau, apa mulutmu mau ku jahit?" balas Rukia sebal.  
" Huwa… lari.. baiklah aku mau jalan dulu sama Inoue… konnichiwa minna," pamit Ichigo sambil ngeloyor pergi.  
" Huh, dasar kepala jeruk," umpat Rukia ketika Ichigo keluar kelas.  
" Hmm.. sudahlah Kuchiki-san.. aku saja tak pernah hiraukan ocehannya," kata Ishida yang lagi sibuk- sibuknya menjahit boneka beruang.

" Iya.. nyebelin banget dia.. untung masih ada yang naksir dia," sambung Rukia dengan ketus.  
" Kenapa?" tanya Ishida dan langsung berhenti dari kesibukan menjahitnya.  
" Ah.. tidak apa- apa," kata Rukia tak sadar pipinya merona.  
" Kau suka Ichigo?" tebak Ishida.  
" Apa? Tidak.." sangkal Rukia sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
" Uhmmm…." gumam Ishida, lalu melanjutkan jahitannya.

Karakura Park

Krrrrekk….. di balik rerumputan gerombolan E4 terjatuh dari alam Hueco Mundo.  
" Aduh… Stark minggir kau," terdengar suara Grimmjow yang kesakitan.  
" Szayel mendorongku… tak bisa minggir," jawab Stark yang kelihatan juga tampak menderita.  
Setelah berkutat dalam semak – semak E4 muncul di tengah keramaian taman Karakura..  
" Wah, ada cowok cakep..," kata seorang nenek yang sedang menemani cucunya bermain.

" Terima kasih, Old Lady, " ucap Szayel sambil mengecup tangan nenek tua itu.

Saking senengnya si nenek ampe pingsan dan koma dalam sekejap. Cucunya pun kaget dan menangis di sebelahnya.

" Wah.. bener2 rayuan maut, Sza," kata Stark takjub.  
" Hu u.. mati aku.. kabur yuk! " jawab Szayel menyetujui Stark.

Mereka berempat pun bergegas meninggalkan taman Karakura menuju ke pusat pertokoan.

"Wah,, kota ini asyik sekali ya??? Banyak gadis- gadis cantik," ujar Stark senang sambil mengerling kepada seorang gadis yang melintas.  
" Hah,, bener- bener kau, Stark.. cewek disini kawai - kawai…" sambung Szayel yang ikutan mengerling ke salah satu cewek.  
" Kalian berdua apa tak bisa diam? " kata Ulquiorra dingin.  
" Haduh.. Ulqui kamu itu aneh cewek cakep banyak yang ngeliat kita malah dicuekin… apa jangan - jangan kamu suka sama?? " kata Szayel terpotong sambil melirik Ulquiorra.  
" Coba terusin nanti aku hancurin laboraturium milikmu, kalau kita sudah kembali ke Hueco Mundo," ancam Ulquiorra.  
" Wah… ampun deh.." kata Szayel.  
" Skarang kita harus tentuin arah tujuan kita,, oe Grimmy kita mau kemana??" tanya Stark yang mulai kebingungan.  
" Hmm.. kita cari makanan dulu…tapi aku tak tahu makanan apa yang ada di kota aneh ini?" kata Grimmjow sambil menoleh pada Stark.

Tiba- tiba...  
Bruukk….. Grimmjow menabrak seorang cewek..

" Aduh.." terdengar suara cewek itu kesakitan.  
" Aduh… " ujar Grimmjow yang juga sedang kesakitan.  
" Hei kau,, kalau jalan liat- liat…" cewek yang ditabrak Grimmjow langsung marah – marah.  
" Hei.. bukannya kau yang tidak bisa liat?" hardik Grimmjow tak mau kalah.  
" Payah.. kau sendiri yang gak liat jalan," kata cewek itu sambil membersihkan bajunya yang kotor.  
" Apa katamu?" kata Grimmjow sambil melotot.  
" Sabar Grimmy,, jangan banyak tingkah disini kau bisa ditangkap polisi," kata Szayel yang berusaha melerai Grimmjow.

"Rukia-san,, apa kau tidak apa- apa?" panggil Ishida sambil berlari menuju cewek itu.  
" Tidak,, gara- gara cowok rambut biru ini,, peralatan jahitku jadi berantakan semua," omel Rukia sambil membereskan peralatan jahitnya.  
" Salah sendiri jahit di tengah jalan," gumam Grimmjow masih emosi.  
" Kau sendiri juga, udah tau di tengah jalan malah gak liat jalan, dasar aneh!" umpat Rukia pada Grimmjow.  
" Apa katamu?" tanya Grimmjow yang emosinya semakin tak terkendali.  
" Apa?" tantang Rukia sambil menatap wajah marah Grimmjow.  
" Sudahlah.. Rukia-san" kata Ishida berusaha melerai Rukia.  
" Tapi, cowok ini perlu dikasih pelajaran…," kata Rukia tak terima.  
" Hmm… kami mohon maaf apabila teman kami menabrak mu," kata Ulquiorra yang tiba- tiba nyeletuk dalam diam.  
" Whoa… yang salah dia kenapa kau yang minta maaf Ulqui? " kata Grimmjow sekarang marah- marah pada Ulquiorra.  
" Sudah tutup mulutmu… Rukia-san apa kau mau jadi pemandu kami?" kata Ulquiorra tak menghiraukan kemarahan Grimmjow.  
" Pemandu?" kata Rukia, kaget.  
" Aku tidak mau kalau dia jadi pemandu kita,," tolak Grimmjow mentah – mentah.  
" Apa kau mau tersesat disini??? Baiklah kalo itu maumu," kata Ulquiorra yang tetap kelihatan cool.  
" Hmmm.. apa maksud kalian??? Darimana asal kalian …???" tanya Rukia mulai kebingungan.  
" Iya..baju kalian artistic sekali" sambung Ishida sambil memperhatikan baju E4  
" Kami dari Hueco Mundo… sebuah kota yang tenang dan membosankan," deskripsi Szayel mengenai kota tempat tinggalnya.  
" Dress code negeri kami warnanya putih.. itu kata presiden Aizen," sambung Stark melengkapi kaliamt Szayel.  
" Uhm.. pantas saja.. baju kalian di dominasi warna putih,," kata Ishida sambil mengangguk.

" Nona Rukia.. bisakah kau mengantar kami dimana kami bisa tinggal dan makan disini?" tanya Ulquiorra pada Rukia.  
" Hmm…. Baiklah.. untuk pertama kalian harus mengganti baju kalian… Kalian terlalu mencolok di kota ini," kata Rukia sambil memperhatikan penampilan mereka berempat.  
"Benarkah??? Pantas saja gadis- gadis itu melihat kami terus…" ujar Szayel.  
"Cih.. aku tak mau ikut," kata Grimmjow singkat.  
" Terserah.. aku dengan senang hati membantu kalian kecuali dia..," kata Rukia sambil menunjuk Grimmjow.  
" Oke" Grimmjow menyetujui dan ngeloyor pergi.

Continued………


	2. BBE : Silly day in Karakura High School

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by me

BBE ( Boys Behind Espada)

Silly day on Karakura High School

Pairing : Grimmjow – Rukia

Waktu di Dept. Store Karakura…  
" Wah ramai sekali gedung ini…." kata Stark kagum.  
" Berbeda dengan suasana Hueco Mundo," Szayelpun menyetujui pernyataan Stark.  
" Hmm…baiklah Nona Rukia apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya…" tanya Ulquiorra penasaran.  
" Hidup di sini kita harus memerlukan uang .. entah itu untuk membeli baju atau.." kata Rukia terputus karena tiba- tiba datang sekerumun orang mengahmpiri mereka.  
" Tolong jadilah model icon kami.." mohon seorang pria berjenggot.  
" Ya, kalian tinggi dan tampan cocok untuk model fashion kami," kata wanita yang bermake up tebal.  
" Jangan,, bergabung di agensi kita saja nanti bisa jadi pemain sinetron, (Lha??? Mank ada sinetron yak?)" ujar pencari bakat berkacamata.  
" Diam… kalian tidak sopan memotong bicaraku," teriak Rukia.

Sekerumun orang itu melihatnya sesaat namun, mereka kembali rebut dengan 3 serangkai cowok – cowok nan cakep itu.

" Baiklah,,, nona Rukia tadi menjelaskan kita harus punya uang untuk hidup di sini…" ujar Szayel.  
" Ya… apakah kalian akan membayar kami jika kami mau menerima tawaran kalian?" tanya Stark pada orang- orang yang mengerumuninya.  
" Tentu tuan,, berapapun yang tuan inginkan," kata pria gendut yang berjenggot.  
" Aku juga.."

" Aku juga,"

" Hmm.. baiklah kita bertiga mau bekerja di tempat kalian tapi kita hanya bertiga sedangkan kalian ada berjubel.. gak mungkin kita terima semua..," kata Stark.  
" Aku tahu.. dengan lelang.., siapa yang menawari gaji yang lebih tinggi itu yang akan kita terima," tantang Szayel pada para pencari bakat tersebut.

Setelah proses "lelang" itu akhirnya Szayel, Ulquiorra, dan Stark merasa lega dan menghampiri Rukia..  
" Sudah beres nona Rukia," kata Szayel sambil tersenyum.  
" Hah!" Rukia melongo. Takjub.  
" Kenapa?" tanya Ulquiorra.  
" Kalian hebat sekali.. bukan mencari pekerjaan malah kalian dengan mudah dapat tawaran kerjaan.. gajinya gede pula.. aku aja yang kerja sambilan di toko kue gajinya cuma sedikit," kata Rukia yang kagum.  
" Ini juga berkat nona Rukia.. Oh iya tadi ada yang bayar gaji awal buat kita bertiga… Tolong antar kami makan nanti kami traktir," ajak Stark.

Saat di rumah makan.. tanpa sadar mereka bertemu dengan Grimmjow…  
" Oe.. Grimmy" panggil Szayel.  
" Cih.. kenapa ada kalian lagi .. *ngelirik Rukia* apa lagi ada nenek sihir disini," kata Grimmjow sambil melirik Rukia.  
" Apa kau bilang.. pandanganmu jelek sekali," ejek Rukia.  
" Wah..wah sudah sudah… kalian jadi seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang bertengkar tuh.. ampe diliatin orang- orang," kata Szayel sambil terkekeh.  
" Tutup mulutmu,, dan kami bukan sepesang kekasih," kata Grimmjow dan Rukia bersamaan lalu mereka saling membuang muka. Malu.

" Baiklah,, tunggu disini aku akan memesan makanan," kata Ulquiorra.  
" Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Grimmjow.  
" Nona Rukia, tadi membantu kita cari pekerjaan.. dan kita berhasil," jawab Stark senang.  
" Yap.. berkat dia kita jadi punya banyak uang dan bisa makan.. lalu kenapa kau kesini dan dapat uang darimana?" tanya Szayel pada Grimmjow.  
" Itu *mukanya bersemu* tadi aku ketemu tante- tante yang make up nya tebal.. dia nawarin aku jadi icon produknya," jawab Grimmjow singkat.  
" Tante- tante yang mukanya aneh itu? Berarti kita satu agensi…," kata Stark.  
" Satu Agensi??" Grimmjow kaget sekaligus bingung.  
" Ya,, kita menerima tawaran dia untuk jadi model produknya.. kebetulan sekali ya Grimmy…tapi kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan dia?? Apa kau mengikuti kami??" tebak Szayel.  
" Hah?? *mukanya jadi merah* tidak tadi aku bertemu nenek.. lalu aku membantunya berjalan melintasi daerah sini," ujar Grimmjow bohong.  
" Benarkah? Aku tak percaya hei makhluk rambut biru yang aneh," kata Rukia curiga.  
" Apa katamu?" Grimmjow mulai emosi.  
" Apa?" tantang Rukia.

Lalu Ulquiorra datang…………….. 

" Makanannya akan diantar 5 menit lagi… Grimmjow tadi aq melihatmu berada di belakang kami saat berjalan," gumam Ulquiorra.  
" Hah??? Tidak mana mungkin," jawab Grimmjow yang tiba- tiba gelisah.  
" Tidak mungkin? Aku merasakan Reatsu-mu," sambung Ulquiorra singkat.  
" Sudahlah,, lupakan saja…, " kata Grimmjow berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Baiklah ,,, akan kulanjutkan.. disini kalian harus menempuh pendidikan.. jadi kalian harus bersekolah," kata Rukia.  
" Sekolah? Apa disana banyak gadis cantik?" tanya Stark antusias.  
" Tentu.. kalau kau jeli melihatnya..sekolah dimulai jam 7 pagi..," sambung Rukia.  
" Lalu.. bagaimana dengan tempat tinggal kami??" tanya Ulquiorra.  
" Kalian masih punya uang kan?? Berarti kalian harus menyewa apartemen untuk tempat tinggal kalian…. Ini.. aku beri kartu nama kepala sekolah SMU Karakura… kalian bisa daftar pada orang yang namanya tercantumdi kartu itu.. baiklah aku tak bisa lama- lama 10 menit lagi aku ada kerja sambilan…," kata Rukia, buru- buru membereskan tasnya.  
" Baiklah,, etrima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini nona Rukia," Ulquiorra berterima kasih pada Rukia.  
" Sama- sama," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Keesokan harinya di SMU Karakura…

"Yay!!! Cowok yang itu cakep sekali.. bukan yang rambutnya pink itu imut sekali.."  
" Yang matanya ijo itu cool banget.."  
" Tidak yang rambutnya biru lebih oke"

" Aduh,, kenapa sekolah ini tiba2 jadi ramai ya?" tanya Ichigo sambil garuk- garuk kepalanya.  
" Tau tuh,, jadi kaya pasar," jawab Tatsuki ringan.

Tiba- tiba...  
" Tatsuki- chan, Kurosaki-kun... ada apa disana? Apa ada kecelakaan? Kenapa banyak gadis2 yang berkerumun disana? " teriak Inoue dari kejauhan menghampiri Tatsuki dan Ichigo.  
" Wah,, kita juga tidak tau, bebz," jawab Ichigo.  
" Huh.. kayaknya aku jadi obat nyamuk, deh! " gumam Tatsuki ketus.  
" Ada apa kalian berkumpul disini?" tanya Rukia.  
" Oe cewek pendek... kenapa kau kemari?" Ichigo balas bertanya.  
" Hakku juga dunk...Hah,, jangan2 itu...," Rukia kaget.  
" Ada apa Rukia?" tanya Tatsuki heran.  
" Oh.. tidak apa2..," jawab Rukia.  
" Ohayou Gozaimasu........." seorang lelaki menyapa mereka berempat dari kejauhan.  
" Hah? Siapa itu Ichigo? Kau kenal? " tanya Tatsuki heran.  
" Nggak!" jawab Ichigo singkat.  
" Trus...," kata – kata Tatsuki terpotong.  
" Nona Rukia,, kau bersekolah disini juga??" teriak Szayel sambil mengayunkan tangan dari kejauhan.  
" Mati aku....," kata Rukia, langsung membalik badan.  
" Apa itu kenalanmu hey Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Aku tidak kenal," jawab Rukia tidak meyakinkan.  
" Tapi tadi dia memanggilmu Nona Rukia… apa jangan- jangan salah satu dari mereka…" tebak Ichigo.  
" Ah….. sudah tutup mulutmu!" bentak Rukia, pipinya jadi merah.

" Nona Rukia….. kemari! Kita sudah dapat teman banyak lho!" teriak Stark.  
" Mati aku... bisa2 dimusuhin cewek satu sekolah," pikir Rukia.

E4 mendekat ke arah Ichigo, Inoue, Tatsuki dan Rukia...  
" Salam kenal... kami berempat adalah teman nona Rukia," kata Ulquiorra memperkenalkan diri.  
" Jangan panggil aku nona,, tolong," mohon Rukia, mukanya merah.  
" Cih... sapa juga yang memanggilmu nona! jangan GR, kau!" bentak Grimmjow.  
" Apa.. beraninya, kau!" hardik Rukia.  
" Wah.. wah.. rupanya begitu.. kalian berdua cocok sekali.." gumam Ichigo.  
" Apa katamu?" teriak Rukia dan Grimmjow bersamaan.  
" Hehe.. sabar...," kata Ichigo.

Pulang sekolah ..

" Grimmy, kau bertugas mengantar nona Rukia pulang," kata Szayel.  
" Kenapa aku?? Si Ulqui ato sapa kek...," tolak Grimmjow.  
" Hey.. apa yang kau lakukan selama ini kau tak ikut bersama kami malah membuntuti kami waktu di mall.." kata Stark.  
" Ah sudahlah... baiklah aku akan mengantarnya pulang...," Grimmjow menyerah.

" Hei.. cewek galak ayo kita pulang bareng," kata Grimmy.  
" Heh.. gak mau... kau pulang saja sendiri!" jawab Rukia ketus.  
" Sudah diam saja kau ..." kata Grimmjow.  
" Heh.. siapa dirimu beraninya menyuruhku diam..." kata Rukia makin emosi.  
" Aku sudah berniat baik untuk mengantarmu pulang,, kenapa malah marah marah?" bentak Grimmjow.  
" Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengantarku.. aku bisa pulang sendiri...." kata Rukia langsung ngeloyor pergi.  
" Sudahlah... turuti aku saja.. jangan ngoceh terus," kata Grimmjow yang tiba- tiba menggandeng tangan Rukia dan jalan secepat kilat.  
" Hei.. lancang sekali kau... aduh.. jangan tarik aku...." kata Rukia, dan pipinya sedikit bersemu.  
" *berhenti n berbalik menghadap Rukia* kenapa? Mukamu merah sekali.....," ejek Grimmjow.  
" Tanganku sakit tau...," jawab Rukia. Bohong.  
" Gak usah ngeles deh.. pipimu merah gitu," ejek Grimmjow lagi.  
" Ah.. engga kok," kata Rukia sambil menutupi pipinya.  
" Ayo.. kita pulang... aku mau mengantarmu pulang karena Ulqui memaksaku...jadi jangan GR dulu," kata Grimmjow tak sabar.  
" sapa yang GR?" Rukia ngeles.  
" Lha tadi mukamu merah kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow  
" Tanganku tadi langsung kau tarik.. sakit tau..." jawab Rukia.  
" Owh.. ayo kita pulang!" ajak Grimmy.

Mereka berdua naek bus bersama..... 

Continued…………


	3. BBE : On The Bus

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by me

BBE ( Boys Behind Espada)

On the Bus

Pairing : Grimmjow – Rukia

Saat di Bus..

" Dasar makhluk aneh... udah jelas - jelas kita salah jurusan malah diterusin aja naek bis ini... dasar bego...!" ejek Rukia.  
" Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku tadi???" kata Grimmjow  
" Aku tadi sudah bilang.. ngapain kita naik bis ini.. ini bukan bis menuju rumahku... makanya jangan sotoy..." sambung Rukia.  
" Tau gini naik taksi aja biar gampang.." kata Grimmjow menyesal.  
" Itu kalau kau... kau punya uang banyak sedangkan aku??? .. wah bisa- bisa hari ini aku telat masuk kerja.." kata Rukia sambil melihat jam tangannya.

Tiba- tiba... bis berhenti mendadak..

" Ada apa ini?" Rukia kaget.  
" Cepat serahkan barang- barang berharga kalian..kalau tidak kalian akan mati..." terdengar suara seseorang pria dengan pakaian hitam dan mukanya ditutup.  
" Enak saja..." kata Grimmjow.  
" Berani skali kau, hei rambut lumut," kata pria perampok itu.  
" Berani skali kau menyebutku rambut lumut... Cero!!!" Grimmjow gusar sambil mengeluarkan jurus Cero miliknya.

Seketika itu juga perampok itu terlempar keluar bis, dan bis rusak parah… semua penumpang riuh bertepuk tangan…

" Wah.. keren"  
" Apa itu tadi sulap?" tanya wanita berkacamata.  
" Bodoh.. apa yang kau lakukan," kata Rukia lalu menarik tangan Grimmjow turun bis.  
" Hei,, kenapa?" tanya Grimmjow.  
" Kau kira ini dunia roh? Bisa menghancurkan dengan seenaknya?" jawab Rukia ketus.  
" Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungi kalian," kata Grimmjow berargumen.  
" Tapi, bukan seperti itu caranya.. kau salah... lagipula aq juga bisa menyelamatkan mereka tanpa kekuatan anehmu itu..........." kata Rukia.  
" Untung ditolong daripada mati," jawab Grimmjow.  
" Sudahlah terserah padamu..." gumam Rukia, memalingkan muka.  
" Rukia..." panggil Grimmjow lalu memegang tangan Rukia.  
" Apa lagi??" tanya Rukia sewot dan berusaha melepas tangan Grimmjow.  
" Sebenarnya... umm... aku melakukan ini untuk.... " kata Grimmjow ragu- ragu.  
" untuk apa? Membuatku kesal? " hardik Rukia.  
" Bukan itu... Aku..........Aku... S-suka... kamu" ujar Grimmjow pelan, pipinya memerah.  
" Apa? " Rukia kaget dan pipinya jadi merah juga.  
" Yah.. kau tadi sudah dengar kan? Aku suka kamu... apa kamu mau jadi kekasihku???" tanya Grimmjow sungguh- sungguh.  
" Hmm......... sebenarnya aku marah – marah juga untuk menutupi perasaanku padamu..." kata Rukia dan mukanya merah padam.  
" Jadi.."  
"Jadi apa?"  
" Kita.."  
" Jadian..."  
" Trims Rukia"  
" Trims juga Grimmjow"

Di Seireitei......

" Byakuya – taicho ada berita nona Rukia dari Mayuri-sama" lapor Nemu.  
" Baiklah, Ada apa kapten Kurotsuchi?" tanya Byakuya.  
" Lihat.. adikmu.. ternyata dia memilih tinggal di dunia manusia karena berpacaran dengan anggota Espada..." ejek Mayuri.  
" Apa???" Byakuya kaget.  
" Ini memalukan sekali anggota Gotei 13 dan seorang bangsawan berpacaran dengan musuh sendiri.." lanjut Mayuri.  
" Tutup mulutmu!" gumam Byakuya.

Di Hueco Mundo  
" Aizen –sama... mana janjimu? Katanya kau akan menikahkanku dengan Grimmy? Buktinya dia jadian sama Shinigami?" kata Neliel manja.  
" Yah. Akan kuberi pelajaran si Grimmjow itu...." ujar Aizen datar.

Pasukan Aizen dan Byakuya pun menuju ke dunia manusia....

Karakura high School  
" Wah.. kalian jadian??" kata Inoue takjub.  
" Bagaimana ceritanya? " tanya Tatsuki penasaran.  
" Ya.. begitu setelah dia mengajakku naik bis.. dia nembak aku," jawab Rukia senang.  
" Wah.. wah.. akhirnya si nenek cerewet dapet jodoh juga… giliran kau Ishida jangan jomblo mulu.. sama Tatsuki napa," ejek Ichigo.  
" Dasar bego.. tutup mulutmu!" kata Ishida dan Tatsuki bersamaan.  
"Eh.. ada apa itu? Ko kayaknya aku pernah liat cowok itu??" gumam Ichigo.  
" Dia...."  
" Byakuya" kata Ichigo.  
" Mau apa kakak kemari? Jangan – jangan?" tanya Rukia.  
" Apa? " tanya Ichigo.  
" Dia tau aku jadian sama Grimmy," jawab Rukia datar.  
" Coba lihat.. itu ada Aizen dan..." kata Ishida terputus.  
" Nel!" sambung Ichigo.

" Halo.......... kalian lama tak jumpa.. wah itu ada Grimmy.. Grimmy aku kangen" sapa Neliel langsung memeluk Grimmjow.  
" Apaan sih? Ngapain kau kemari lepaskan aku! " bentak Grimmjow.  
" Kejam sekali aku kan ingin mengunjungimu.... siapa cewek itu? " kata Nel sambil menatap sinis Rukia.  
" Dia pacarku dan itu bukan urusanmu........" kata Grimmy ketus.  
" Aizen- sama... Grimmy jahat padaku.. katanya kita akan bertunangan tapi.." Nel menangis di pundak Aizen.  
" Grimmjow.. kau sudah kuputuskan untuk bertunangan dengannya kenapa sekarang kau melanggar??" kata Aizen.  
" Terserah aku.. aku tak mau dijodohkan seperti Ulquiorra dan Tia.. mereka jadi aneh gara- gara kau jodohkan," jawab Grimmjow.

Tiba- tiba...

" Kakak..kenapa kau kemari?" tanya Rukia  
" Ayo kita kembali ke Seireitei.." kata Byakuya datar.  
" Aku tidak mau.. apa ini gara- gara aku berpacaran dengan Grimmjow?? " tebak Rukia.  
" Sudah kau diam saja... Memalukan sekali kau dewa kematian berpacaran dengan musuh.." gumam Byakuya.  
" Aku memang musuhmu.. tapi tidak untuk Rukia," teriak Grimmjow pada Byakuya.  
" Jangan ikut campur!" kata Byakuya.  
" Ayo kita pergi! " Byakuya menarik tangan Rukia.  
" Aku tidak mau, lepaskan aku kak!" berontak Rukia.  
" Hei.. kalian berdua apa- apaan.. Rukia dan Grimmjow saling mencintai kenapa kalian memisahkan mereka berdua??" teriak Ichigo mulai emosi.  
" Tak kusangka Aizen dan Byakuya seperti anak kecil," sambung Ishida sambil tertawa sinis.

" Cepat bawa Grimmjow kembali ke Hueco Mundo!" kata Aizen menyuruh pasukan Hollownya.  
" Kalian bawa Rukia kembali!" ujar Byakuya menyuruh pengawalnya.  
" Tidak.. hentikan........." kata Rukia dan Grimmjow berteriak tangan mereka berdua yang bergandengan terlepas...

Hueco Mundo.....

" Cepat makanlah.. kalau tidak tubuhmu akan kurus," kata Nel.  
" Aku tidak mau makan.. sampai matipun aku tidak mau makan kalau Rukia tak ada disampingku," bentak Grimmjow.  
" kenapa Rukia mulu sih?? Aku kan tunanganmu.." sambung Nel manja.  
" Kau bukan siapa- siapa.. cepat pergi dari sini dan jangan menggangguku..ini semua salahmu.." usir Grimmjow.  
" Tapi..." kata Nel.  
" Apa??? Kau sungguh2.... membuatku jengkel," hardik Grimmjow.  
" Aku mencintaimu Grimmjow.." kata Nel lalu menangis.  
" Aku tidak...." jawab Grimmjow singkat.

Seireitei...

" Rukia,, ayolah kau makan sesuap saja.." kata Renji.  
" Tidak renji.. aku tak bisa makan," tolak Rukia pelan.  
" Sudah lupakan saja Espada itu.. kakakmu sangat marah menegtahuimu berpacaran dengan dia..."  
" Tapi Renji.. tak bisakah kau membujuknya??"  
" Sudah kucoba tapi tetap saja hasilnya.."  
" Kakakku benar- benar keras kepala.."

Hueco Mundo...

" Grimmm...oe," panggil Szayel.  
" Kami bersedia membantumu untuk kabur dan mendapatkan Rukia kembali.." kata Starrk.  
" Bagaimana?" tanya Grimmjow  
" Ayo .. kita pergi sekarang!" ajak Ulquiorra.

Tak berapa lama kemudian..  
" Sip.." ujar Szayel.  
" Tinggal membebaskan Rukia," kata Starrk.  
" Kami akan membantu kalian," terdengar suara.  
" Ichigo, Ishida , Inoue.." Ulquiorra kaget.  
" Yap.. ayo selamatkan cinta Grimmy dan Rukia," kata Inoue.

Seireitei....  
" Renji... tolong beritahu kamidimana Rukia disembunyikan?" mohon Ichigo.  
" Ruang bawah tanah keluaga Kuchiki," jawab Renji menggunakan hape Rukia.  
" Baik ayo!!!! Rukia tunggu aku," kata Grimmjow.  
" Tunggu!" bentak Soi Fon.  
" Kalian pergi saja biar aku yang tangani.." kata Starrk.  
" Baiklah.." jawab semua pasukan cinta Grimmjow.

Soi Fon dan Starrk pun bertarung.. ditengah perjalanan mereka bertarung dengan kapten Gotei 13 sampai akhirnya tinggal Ichigo melawan Byakuya...  
" BANKAI.. SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI"  
" BANKAI... TENSA ZANGETSU"

" Rukia..." panggil Grimmjow.  
" Grimm," jawab Rukia.  
" Aku kangen banget ma kamu..," kata Grimmjow langsung memeluk Rukia.  
" Dimana yang lain?? " tanya Rukia.  
" Bertarung demi kita.." jawab Grimmjow.

Karena pertarungan begitu ramai membuat Yamamoto gerah...  
" Hentikan pertarungan ini..." hardik Yamamoto.  
" Gomen.. Taicho.." kata Soi Fon.  
" Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Yamamoto.  
" Rukia menjalin hubungan spesial dengan anak buah Aizen.. Hal itu sangat ditentang" sambung Mayuri.  
" Apa begitu? Sungguh keputusan kalian dan pemikiran kalian dangkal sekali...." kata Yamamoto.  
" Tapi.." Byakuya memotong.  
" Byakuya- taicho... sebenarnya kau tidak rela adikmu berpacaran dengan orang lain karena kau berjanji terhadap istrimu untuk menjaganya bukan??? Tapi jika kau melakukan ini akan membuat hati dan tubuh adikmu hancur,," lanjut Yamamoto.  
" .........." Byakuya terdiam.  
" Bagaimana? Apakah direstui? " tanya Yamamoto.  
" Baiklah" Byakuya setuju.

Setelah peristiwa itu... Aizen datang untuk menjemput Grimmjow, tapi Grimmjow menolak dan melawan Aizen hingga Aizen sadar bahwa cinta Grimmjow dan Rukia begitu besar.........

Hingga sampai saat ini Grimmjow n Rukia masih pacaran.....

-----------------------------------------------------end -------------------------------------------

Author : ~kufufu...review pliz...


End file.
